Potion
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess is tired of waiting for Becker. She enlists a potion with mystic powers to help finally bring them together. But will it do the opposite?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Potion

Rating: T

Spoilers: series 4, 5

Description: Jess is tired of waiting for Becker. She enlists a potion with mystic powers to help finally bring them together. But will it do the opposite?

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: Another Halloween inspired story, but this does not specifically relate to Halloween. This uses love potions and such. The potions are not real, but some ingredients are used in potions. No offense is meant to those who believe in the mystical powers of potions and so on. It's just to entertain.

Chapter note: The chapters are smaller than usual for me. I split them where they seemed to naturally break.

Potion-Chapter one

The shop's sign said "Charms, Potions, Readings, and Spells." For some reason, Jess was drawn inside. She browsed through the shop's vials, crystals, pendulums, and talismans.

"Hello dear," said a woman behind the counter. "Are you looking for something special?"

"No. I'm just looking," said Jess.

The lady smiled. "Would you like a complimentary reading?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"For first time visitors, I like to introduce my services with a free reading of your aura, or your palm. Your choice."

"I'm not really into this stuff."

"Then an introduction into it would be perfect. It won't take long, and I promise that it won't hurt," she said with a wink. "May I see your hand dear?"

Jess stretched out her hand.

"Lovely lime green nail polish," said the woman, smiling.

Jess replied, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Lorraine, my dear, I am Madame Lorraine. Now let's see, hmm. I see long life, good. Oh, you're very happy and optimistic, aren't you? You're also extremely intelligent. You have a very important job too." Mme Lorraine then looked up and smiled. "You help save lives. How wonderful."

Jess looked at her, amazed. "How do you know all that?"

Mme Lorraine simply smiled. She then continued, "You love this job, and it has opened your eyes to wonders few people get to see. There is deep friendship with this job. Yes, I see a sister-like relationship."

Jess gasped. Abby was like a sister to her. "What else do you see?"

"Many wonderful things, my dear, strange and unbelievable. Oh dear, I also see pain, grief, and danger. This is a difficult and dangerous job. You've been put in harm's way, by it, haven't you?"

Jess was speechless.

"You have fear, but you know that you help people, so you will not abandon them. That is very brave," she said, and then chuckled. "You, however, do not think you are brave. No, in comparison with those you are close to, you feel that you are weak. This is not true. You are strong. You must not doubt that."

"You have several strong relationships at work. You will not abandon them. You can not. I see someone of authority. This person is like a parental figure. He likes to yell, doesn't he? You, however, are wise enough to know that this is merely a decoy for the great affection he holds, and not only for you."

Jess smiled. "You've just described my boss, perfectly."

Madame Lorraine smiled.

"I see someone else. He's very handsome," said Mme Lorraine, winking. Jess blushed. "He is strong, but I also see a gentle side. Hmm, I see love, my dear. Yes, there is the possibility of a great love."

Jess caught her breath. Becker, it had to be him that Mme Lorraine sensed. Jess, after all was hopelessly in love with him, but she wondered if he felt the same, even slightly.

Mme Lorraine looked up then, and smiled. "Yes, he does return your feelings."

Jess eyes grew huge. "I...didn't ask."

"Not out loud. I sense that it is complicated. You wait, hoping that he will some day give in to his feelings. I sense that he won't. If you continue to wait, my dear, you'll be waiting a very long time."

Jess didn't realize that she had started to cry until she saw the tear drops hit her palm.

"Don't despair, my child. Don't give up, either. I promise you, that he does love you, very much. He's afraid, and unlike some men, his fears are not selfish. He does not fear commitment. He doesn't fear losing his freedom either. His fears are for you, your safety, your happiness. He is a good man. You've picked well," she said, smiling at Jess.

Jess had stopped crying. "It's not...hopeless, then?" she asked in a small, frail voice.

"No, not hopeless," Madame Lorraine said sweetly, "but you are going to need help, mystical, spiritual help, which I can provide."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Let me guess," said Abby. "She offered to sell you something guaranteed to make Becker fall madly in love with you."

"Don't be silly," said Jess. "She said he's already in love with me. I don't need anything for that. What I need is something to push him to face his fears and his love for me."

Abby shook her head. "Please tell me you didn't buy anything from that charlatan."

"Madame Lorraine is not a charlatan! Yes, I did buy something, several actually. This," said Jess, taking hold of a crystal hanging around her neck, "will purify my energy and the energies of those around me, helping to clarify our feelings and strengthen the bonds between us."

Abby scoffed. "How much was that?"

"It doesn't matter, Abby. If it clarifies what he feels for me, it's worth it. Now this ring, radiates my aura out, calling to other auras and..." she said, stopping suddenly. "Abby please don't roll your eyes."

"You're so smart , Jess. How could you possibly believe this nonsense?"

Jess stared down at the canteen table. "Because I'm desperate."

Abby put her hand on Jess' shoulder. "Aw, I'm sorry, Jess, but this junk isn't going to help. Becker is the problem. He cares about you, a lot, but he's got issues."

"I know. I just...maybe this stuff could work. I mean, you chase creatures that should be dead. You lived in the cretaceous for a year. Stranger things have happened."

Abby smiled. "OK. Just don't spend all your money, OK?"

"I won't. You don't have to worry. I need money for my fashionable clothes, don't I? And shoes, of course. I love Becker, but shoes are shoes."

Abby laughed. "As long as you can still afford to buy shoes, then I won't worry."

Jess smiled.

"So is that all the strange lady sold you?" asked Abby.

"Her name is Madame Lorraine, and no." She dug around in her bag, and pulled out a muslin bag holding a bunch of herbs.

"What's that?" asked Abby.

Jess blushed. "It's kind of embarrassing. It's ingredients...for a spell."

Abby stared at her. "Your kidding. I thought you said that you didn't need a love spell."

"It's not for love, exactly. I asked you not to roll your eyes. Mme Lorraine said this would build up courage, in both me and Becker. It will strengthen our bond, and help to entwine our auras...something like that. I can't wait to use it. She said it's wonderful in tea."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Abby, putting up her hand. "You're going to ingest something that charlat...Madame Lauren sold you?"

"It's Madame Lorraine, and of course, it's just herbs, Abby."

"No," said Abby, grabbing the small bag. "No way."

"Give it back! Abby, it's mine."

"I know you're desperate, but I am not letting you put some witch ingredients in your body."

"Abby! Please," said Jess, tearing up.

"Are you sure this woman hasn't put you under a spell? This just isn't like you."

Jess held her hands over face. "I don't know what else to do, Abby. It's either this or throw myself bodily on him. I'm beyond desperate, Abby. I'm crazy. I'm crazy for him."

Abby sighed, and hugged her. "OK. Don't jump him, not yet, anyway. Let me have this stuff analyzed to make sure it's safe."

Jess nodded.

Abby sighed again. "I think it would be easier to just hold an EMD on Becker and make him confess his love."

Jess looked at her. "That could work."

Abby laughed. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Jess smiled. "He'd recover, from the EMD blast, I mean."

Abby laughed.

End of Chapter Two

Did you think Jess was out of character? I tried to justify her reliance of Mme Lorraine by her desperation. Aren't we all desperate for Becker, after all?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Abby walked back from the lab, carrying the bag of Jess' potion. It turned out that it was just dried apples, cinnamon, nutmeg, cloves, crushed rose petals, and rosemary. Abby chuckled to herself, thinking Madame Lorraine mixed up her apple cider recipe with potpourri. Jess probably wouldn't think it funny.

"Hi Abby," said Becker.

Abby glared at him.

"Whoa, what's that look for?" he asked.

"You're not my favorite person right now."

"Why? I haven't even seen you since the anomaly this morning."

"I know. It's not you, personally. It's, oh, never mind," said Abby, quickly walking off.

Becker stood in the corridor. "What was that about?" he asked out loud.

Abby looked for Jess. She couldn't find her at the ADD or the locker room. She decided to try the break room next.

"Oh, hi, Becker," said Jess sweetly as Becker strolled into the break room.

"Hey. Do you know what's wrong with Abby?"

"No," said Jess. "What do you mean?" 

"I asked her how she was and she gave me the Abby Maitland glare of death."

Jess said, "I have no idea. Maybe she and Connor got into a row."

Becker sat down next to her. "Why take it out on me?"

Jess grinned. "Because you're the big, tough head of security, and you can take it?"

Becker chuckled. "Oh, well, put like that, yeah, I guess she can take it out on me." he said, grinning smugly.

Jess laughed.

"There you are!" announced Abby. "Oh, hi, Becker. Sorry about earlier."

"It's OK. I can take it," he said, grinning at Jess.

Jess giggled.

"Here Jess. I have the, uh, new tea recipe you wanted to try."

"Thanks Abby," said Jess, taking the bag.

"That's kind of a weird tea bag, isn't it?" asked Becker.

"It's homemade," said Jess. "A friend makes them. Would you like to try it?"

"Home made tea? I don't know. Who knows what's in it."

Abby smiled. "I promise, it's safe for human consumption."

"What's wrong with store tea?" asked Becker.

"Oh, this is organic," said Jess. "It's better for you."

"Really?"

"You bet," said Jess. "Hang on a sec, and we'll all have a nice cup."

"No thanks," said Abby. "My love life is fine. Bye," and she left, smirking.

Jess stared, stunned and horrified.

Becker looked at her. "What's she talking about?"

Jess tried to be cool, but her stupid face didn't cooperate, turning bright red. "No idea. You know Abby, flaky, flaky Abby," she said with a nervous chuckle.

Becker looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Jess?"

"Yes, Becker?" she asked sweetly.

"Why are you and Abby acting strange."

"That's easy, Becker. It's because we're women and you're a man. Everything we do naturally seems strange to you."

Becker chuckled. "That's an understatement."

Jess smiled, and poured the tea. She took the first sip.

"Hmm, it tastes like hot apple cider/tea. Yummy."

Becker looked at her suspiciously, then sniffed the tea, and finally took a timid sip.

"Well," asked Jess, "do you like it?"

"It's OK," he said, drinking more. "It's weird, though. My mind can't tell if its cider or tea."

"It's both!"

Becker grinned. He loved being with her. She was just so happy.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked after a little while.

"Um, fine," he said, curiously. "Warm?"

"Yes, warm," she said, dreamily. "I'm feeling very warm too."

She stared at him with a goofy smile. She got up at one point, and moved her chair closer to him. Then she smiled even goofier at him.

"Jess, are you OK?"

"Of course. Are you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good. I'm so glad you're good, Becker," she said, taking his hand.

Becker smelled the tea in his cup. "There's no alcohol in this, is there?"

Jess began laughing. "You're such a tease, Becker."

Becker looked at her oddly.

Jess then put her head on his shoulder.

"Jess, you're acting..." 

"Yes, Becker? I'm acting how?" she asked, waiting for the words, 'lovely, alluring, sexy,' or something along that line.

"Weird."

"I am not!" she cried, jumping up. "You are impossible!"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing! You never do anything! Madame Lorraine is a charlatan! That tea was nothing but cider-herbs. You don't love me and you never will! Never!"

Jess ran from the room.

Becker looked around. Fortunately, no one was around.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked out loud.

Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is short. The next chapter is long.

Chapter Four

Becker found Jess in the locker room, crying hysterically.

"Jess, please don't cry," he said. He sat next to her on the bench, trying to put his arm around her, but she pushed him away. "Jess. I don't understand. What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing," she said, crying more.

"Jess? That doesn't make sense."

"Yes, it does. You never do anything: hug me, take me out, kiss me. You don't love me."

Becker just stood there, staring at Jess' shuddering form. He had not imagined it in the break room. She said 'love,' and she said it about him and her. This was going to get bad.

Jess burst out crying in his silence.

"Jess I care about you, very much."

She howled.

"Jess. You mean a lot to me."

Jess cried, elaborately huffing and puffing between sobs.

"Jess, please, stop it."

Jess took deep breaths, trying to stop sobbing.

"OK, I've...stopped," she said through gasps. "I can't do this, anymore Becker. You know how I feel. I love you."

"Jess..."

"Do you, will you ever, love me?"

Becker looked helplessly at her. "I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't...be in love with you."

"Ever?"

"Jess, please."

"Becker, I can't wait for you forever."

"You shouldn't."

Jess stared at him, and tears came down her face. "Then I won't," she said.

She walked back to the ADD.

Becker sat on the bench, with his head in his hands.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry. This is a long chapter, and I know the previous was short. I felt these naturally broke in these places.

Chapter Five

The first day after the locker room mess, Becker expected Jess to be cold, distant, or even angry. He wasn't prepared for how she was.

"Hi, Becker," she said happily.

"Hi, Jess. Um, do we need to talk? I mean, I feel so bad about what happened."

"Don't be silly, Becker. We're fine. I'm fine. I will be. I'm even going on a date tonight."

Becker felt sick. "Isn't it kind of soon?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Not really. It's just for fun, but I'd rather not, um, discuss it with you. It's uncomfortable, but I promise I'm fine. We're good, you and me. I promise."

She smiled. He forced himself to smile back.

He told himself that it was none of his business. He reminded himself that she was free to date. He turned her down. He even thought, childishly, that she was dating to spite him.

He avoided her the rest of the day. He couldn't stand to see her, knowing she would be with another man that evening.

"Good morning," she said the next day. She was way too happy.

"Have a good time last night?"

"Yes, thank you," she said.

He wanted to quiz her, confront her, and interrogate her about this date. He didn't.

"So, are you seeing him again?"

"Don't know yet. It kind of depends how tonight's date goes."

"What, you're going out with someone else?"

"Yep," she said. "I've been holding off dating, and I'm jumping back in."

"Jess, don't do this."

"Do what, Becker?"

Becker groaned. "Date people just because...I mean, don't do this just to get back at me."

Jess looked at him. "I don't think I'm that shallow, Becker. Do you?"

Becker stared at her. "No, of course not. I'm sorry. I'm really, sorry, Jess."

Jess looked at him, and Becker saw the trace of tears in her eyes. "I forgive you. I promise that I'd never do anything that horrible to you, not on purpose. I need to date, OK? I need to ….move on. Can you let me?"

Becker stood, frozen. "Sure," he said, but it was a lie, and he knew it.

"Thank you," she said.

The third day, he brought her chocolate. She smiled at him. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

"Can I ask how your date was?"

"Of course," she said. "It was fun."

"How was he?"

"Very nice. I hope the guy tonight is just as sweet."

Becker felt punched in the gut. "Another one?"

"Sure. I told you, I'm making up for lost time."

"I know, Jess, but jeez, a date every night?"

"Why not? I have to eat, don't I?"

Becker left, shaking his head. This was torture.

The fourth day, he asked her to lunch and she politely turned him down, with no explanation, just a pleasant "No, thank you, but thanks for thinking of me."

The fifth day, she brought him coffee, and for a moment he thought things were back to normal, but she also brought a cup for Private Insen. Then, she smiled at the private.

Becker nearly lost it. He waited until she left and was alone.

"You're not dating him, are you?"

"What? Becker, it was just a cup of coffee. I knew he was with you, and it would be rude not to bring him one."

Becker took a breath. "Honestly?"

"Of course, Becker. I wouldn't lie."

"No, of course, you wouldn't. I'm sorry."

She smiled, and resumed walking, then she turned around.

"Becker? If I met someone, and he was wonderful, but he happened to work here, maybe even in your command, you'd be OK, wouldn't you? I mean, we'd still be OK, you and me, right?" she asked it like an honest question, like she didn't know the answer, and it frightened her. It did.

Becker looked at her. She wouldn't. She couldn't fall in love with someone there. He couldn't take that, he couldn't. He'd just die.

For the first time, Jess saw a tear forming in his eye.

"I don't know," he said at last. "I'm sorry, but I don't know."

She looked at him. Everything was so messed up. Maybe someday they wouldn't even be friends, and that thought terrified her.

"OK," she said sadly. "I guess that's fair." She smiled sadly at him, and left.

He stared after her.

The next three days they barely talked. Neither one could bare to be alone with the other. It was incredibly sad because they missed each other terribly, but were separated from the circumstances Becker knew he had caused.

He knew he had lost her. It was so ironic. He had pulled away because he didn't want her to be devastated at losing him, when and if he died. He was so afraid of losing her that he kept her at a distance, or so he had thought, so it wouldn't hurt so bad when he did lose her. So, he never got close, never felt her kiss or intimate touch. And lost her anyway.

All he could think was how stupid he was.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

To those who don't like sickening fluff: Beware, I do. This is sickening and fluffy.

Chapter Six

Jess walked into the break room. She had gotten a text from Becker saying he needed to meet her early in the break room. It was an emergency.

"Becker?"

"Right behind you," said Becker. "I figured that since I got you here so early the least I could do was treat you to breakfast."

She smiled. "Thank you. That was thoughtful. I am hungry, actually."

Becker smiled, and pulled out her chair.

Jess blushed, and sat down.

There was a tea kettle on the table, two small plates, a larger plate filled with pastry and two mugs.

"Ooh, Becker. Nice set up."

Becker smiled. "We haven't been hanging out. I think we should. We're friends, right?"

She smiled widely. "Yes, absolutely, and I've missed hanging out with you."

"Me too. Now," he said, putting pastries onto her plate. "These are from a new place. I've never tried them so I hope they're good."

She bit into a pastry. "Hmm. That's delicious. I can't place the fruit, though. Cherry?"

"I think its strawberry with a touch of lemon and vanilla."

"I like it."

Becker smiled. "Try this one, it's spicy apple. Oh, you've got to try this one too, it's honey, lemon, and ginseng root."

Becker placed pieces of all of them on her plate, and she readily ate them. "These are really good."

Becker grinned and poured the tea.

Jess smiled and daintily sipped. "It's very, very good. It's a new blend, isn't it?"

Becker smiled. "Yes, it is. I can tell you what's in it too. Let's see, 'green tea, ground apple seeds, cinnamon, lavender, chamomile, lemon rind, ground rose petals," and he looked up to smirk at her.

"Rose petals?"

"Yeah, Jess. Oh, Madame Lorraine said that we should both where these for the spell to work," he said, putting a braided bracelet of red and white twine on her arm.

"Spell? Madame Lorraine? Becker, what's going on?"

Becker smirked. "What's going on Jess, is a lost love spell."

Jess was shocked. "What?"

Becker chuckled. "I was stupid, stubborn, and blind. I pushed you away. I want you back. Mme Lorraine said the herbs in the pastries, the potion in the tea and the wearing of the 'love bands' should do the trick, if we both want it to."

Jess was still in shock. "I...I...I..."

Becker shook his head and laughed. "Jess," he said, taking her hand. "I miss you. I need you, and I love you."

Jess gasped. "You..."

"I love you, Jess. I love you."

Slowly she smiled. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Will you forgive me, and give me another chance?" he asked.

Jess couldn't control the tears, and didn't really want to. She nodded. Becker smiled, and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," she said.

Becker smiled. "I know. I love you, and I want to keep saying it to make up for all the time you waited. I love you."

Jess smiled.

Her mobile vibrated, and Jess glanced quickly at the text.

"It's from Madame Lorraine."

"Really? What does it say?"

_'Jess and Becker dears, Congratulations, better late than never. I see long life for your love. Let me know when you want a fertility potion. :P -Mme Lorraine.' _

The End


End file.
